Ashes of Eden
by Vodka Blues
Summary: Este drabble participa en el reto semanal de la página 'Lo que callamos los fanfickers'. Nick recibe un disparo y Judy piensa que lo perdió para siempre.


**Disclaimer** : Zootopia pertenece a Disney. Este escrito, como todo lo que publico en esta página, es sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Nota importante** : Este drabble lo he escrito por dos razones. Una, porque quería participar en el desafío semanal de ' _Lo que callamos los fanfickers_ ' (que trata de poner música para escribir sobre una OTP y colocar el título de dicha canción, he ahí la razón de por qué está en inglés. Es 'Ashes of Eden' de Breaking Benjamin) y, dos, porque necesitaba celebrar el galardón que recibió la película hace unos días atrás (en los Globos de Oro). Espero les guste.

* * *

 _ **Ashes of Eden**_

―Zanahorias, no te enojes conmigo. Por favor.

Judy frunció el ceño, pero no podía permanecer molesta con el zorro, mucho menos en esa situación: recibió un disparo cerca de la clavícula durante servicio por intentar hacerse el héroe ―se interpuso entre la coneja y el atacante, quien robaba un banco, para poder así salvarla―, que por suerte no resultó en hemorragia sólo por unos cuantos milímetros.

Cuando lo vio caer en plena acera, pensó lo peor. Creyó haberlo perdido para siempre. El muy estúpido, en el apuro, olvidó usar el chaleco antibalas. Un error que podría haberle costado la vida. Lo acompañó hasta el hospital y se quedó con él hasta que despertó. Su llanto y preocupación mutaron a un enojo descomunal que Nick desconocía. Gritó una sarta de palabrotas que hubiera hecho sonrojar a un marinero. Sin embargo, el zorro no emitió ningún sonido porque sabía que había cometido un error.

Y ahí estaban todavía en la habitación. Wilde perdió la vista en la ventana y apretó las sábanas. Judy suspiró con fuerza y depositó su pata sobre la de él. Éste la miró de soslayo y con las orejas gachas.

―Quiero que sigas siendo mi compañero, Nick ―susurró la coneja mientras acariciaba su pelaje―. No seas imprudente para la próxima vez.

―Te iba a matar ―refutó.

―Ese es el riesgo de nuestro trabajo ―le recordó Judy―, pero no me expongo de forma innecesaria. Lo del chaleco era tu responsabilidad.

―Lo sé ―contestó algo exasperado―. Debemos reaccionar rápido en ese tipo de situaciones. Es lo que hice. Tengo que protegerte.

―No es tu deber. Te recuerdo que tu prioridad es la seguridad de los habitantes de Zootopia.

―Eres parte de la ciudad.

―Argh, ¡Nick!

―No quiero discutir ―pidió el macho―. Necesito cerrar los ojos por un rato.

―Descansa.

La coneja saltó del asiento y quedó en el colchón. Nick alzó una ceja, sin entender qué intentaba hacer: entonces Judy le dio un beso en la mejilla, seguido de un susurro. _No quiero perderte, es todo_ , dijo. Cuando estuvo a punto de dar la media vuelta, el zorro retuvo a la hembra por el brazo y la acercó hasta que sus frentes se toparon. La cercanía provocó que la respiración de ambos se acelerara; a pesar que ninguno lo había dicho, era obvio que había algo más que una relación de trabajo y amistad entre ellos. ¿El problema? Es que no se atrevían a decir nada por miedo al rechazo, además que sería como dejar el profesionalismo atrás.

―Tienes ojeras ―observó Nick al fijar su mirada verde en la de violeta de ella―. También deberías dormir un poco.

―Eso haré al llegar a casa ―afirmó la coneja.

―¿No lo puedes hacer aquí, a mi lado?

―Voy a estorbar.

―Sabes que no es cierto, Zanahorias.

―¿Por qué? ―quiso saber.

―Porque quiero que te quedes ―respondió con simpleza―, ¿no es eso suficiente?

―No ―dijo, juguetona.

Nick rió, aunque con cierta dificultad. La coneja se acomodó a su lado, hecha una bolita de pelo. El zorro, después de unos cinco minutos de silencio, decidió confesarse. Respiró profundo y dejó su atención en la pila de regalos que sus compañeros habían dejado en una mesa. Estaba conmovido por el gesto; todo era tan diferente desde aquella vez cuando todavía era pequeño. Por fin se sentía parte de un grupo, de algo importante.

―Judy, no sé si lo has notado, pero yo te quiero ―explicó jugando con sus dedos, nervioso como nunca lo había estado―. Es más que eso, ya sabes. Es, cómo decirlo, algo tan grande que no cabe en mi pecho, ¿entiendes? Zanahorias, yo te amo desde hace mucho, pero no he tenido el valor, pero… Ahora eso cambiará ―hizo una pausa larga, esperando a una respuesta que no llegó―. Di algo, Judy, por favor.

Cuando giró, la pobre chica estaba completamente dormida. El zorro suspiró de forma pesada.

―Qué cliché ―dijo, resignado―. No esperes que lo repita después, ¿eh? Tendrás que confesarte primero ―agregó, divertido―. Yo debería hacer lo mismo. Qué sueño.

Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y dejó un brazo sobre el cuerpo de la coneja, arropándola. Bostezó y, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba roncando.

No importaba qué dificultades tendría que pasar, ni que la oscuridad volviera a caer sobre la metrópolis o sobre sus vidas, ni cuántas balas tendría que recibir para protegerla: mientras Judy siguiera a su lado, nada más importaba.

―Yo también te amo, Nick ―murmuró Judy, todavía acurrucada.


End file.
